Silent Heart And Silent Eyes
by IceDragonMist
Summary: Konoka noticed that her shadow a.k.a Setsuna hasn't been around. As she goes in search of her missing friend, she discovers something displeasing between Setsuna and her Grandfather. KonokaxSetsuna. Rated T, rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Clamier: I own this Story. My Idea! :D

Diclamier: I do not own anything of Negima! or Negima!

CopyRight 2011 by IceDragonMist (ME! :D)

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen Setsuna?" Konoka's sweet voice called out over the noisy classroom. Her classmates stopped in their chatter and looked around the room. They all looked back at her and shook their heads.<p>

"Come to think of it, I haven't see Setsuna all day." Negi spoke. Chamo and Asuna both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah now that you mention it… I mean she didn't even come pick Konoka up this morning like she always does. It's strange seeing as how she's like your shadow." Asuna said to Konoka, who didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Oh, well. I'm going to go look for her."

"What us to come with you?" Asuna asked. Konoka shook her head.

"No thanks. I rather go look for her myself."

"Alright. Call if you need any help though."

"And we'll let you know if we see heads or tails of her." Negi said to his student in a reassuring voice. As Konoka left the room, Negi, Asuna, and Chamo began to talk amongst themselves.

"Hey Negi I did see Setsuna earlier."

"What!" Asuna shouted.

"Well… if I recall I saw her going to the Dean's office." Chamo folded his tiny arms and nodded to himself. Unbeknownst to him, Asuna had raised her fist near his head. She struck him hard dead center knocking him off Negi's shoulder.

"AH! ASUNA! CHAMO ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Negi screamed and asked worryingly.

"YOU DAMN RAT! HOW COULD YOU FORGET TO TELL SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT TO KONOKA?"

"I FORGOT! AND I'M NOT A RAT! I'M AN ERMINE!" He shouted back at Asuna breathing heavily, as he held his head in great pain. Negi went to go pick him up but was held back by Asuna. She placed her hand on his face holding him back while with her other hand picked up Chamo in a crushing manner.

"Asuna! Let go of me!" Negi's pleads were muffled by Asuna's hand and in which she paid no attention to him. She seemed to be taking pleasure in squeezing Chamo in her hand every few seconds.

"Listen to me you rat!" She said and squeezed Chamo a bit more.

"OWWWW! YOU'RE GONNA SQUEEZE OUT MY GUTS!"

"BE LUCKY THAT'S ALL I'LL DO TO YOU! NOW GO CATCH UP WITH KONOKA AND TELL HER WHERE SETSUNA IS!" Asuna yelled at the top of her lungs at the helpless ermine, as she flung him out the door of the classroom.

"CHAMO!" Negi yelled and tried to go after him but Asuna grabbed him by the collar of his neck.

"No, Negi let him go on his own. It's his fault in the first place. He should've known better."

"Asuna! Let go of our Teacher. Get your grubby hands off him."

"Mind your own business Ayaka!"

"I'll mind my own business when you leave Professor Negi alone!" Ayaka slapped Asuna's hand away from Negi's collar. She then grabbed Negi in her arms coddling him and smashing him into her chest.

"Oh Professor Negi! Did she hurt you? I'll make sure that beast is dealt with." Ayaka spoke with distaste.

"WHO ARE YOUCALLING A BEAST!" Asuna shouted back while rolling up her sleeves.

"YOU! WHO ELSE WOULD I BE TALKING TO BELLS!" Ayaka released Negi, who finally got some air to breath, and stepped up close to Asuna getting right in her face.

"Now girls please calm down." Negi said politely in a calm voice. Both Asuna and Ayaka stared coldly at Negi.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" They said in unison to him. Negi weakly smile and put up his hand in defense. The girls went back to quarreling amongst themselves. Negi let out a huge disappointing sigh.

As they continued to exchange some unruly words and Negi in the mist of things and the whole class in an uproar about who was going to win the fight; Chamo was in search of Konoka who wasn't too far from her Grandfather's office. Chamo quickly caught up to Konoka as she turned down the hall, he called out to her and ran up the back of her leg climbing her back and slumped over her shoulder.

"Hey, Chamo. Is something wrong?"

"No! (huff) Everything's (wheeze) fine!" He said through his shallow breaths.

"Really? You look… well tired." Chamo's beady eyes widened. He then struck a heroic pose taking a deep breath and pounded on his chest.

"NO WAY! I'm fit as a fiddle baby! I'm still goin' strong! Nothing's gonna slow me down!" He then let out the air he was holding in. She smiled at the ermine and then padded him on his head. They both continued down the hall, Chamo of course gladly sat on her shoulder enjoying the ride. As they got close to the door of the Dean's office, they were able to hear voices.

"From the sound of it… it doesn't sound too good." Chamo stated and he leaned over placing the side of his head closer to the door. Konoka placed her ear against the door. Her eyes widened as she heard both her Grandfather and a familiar voice speaking loudly.

"Sir if I may. That sounds clearly unacceptable!"

"Are you questioning me Setsuna?"

"No, Sir. But it would be against Miss Konoka's will."

"I know what's best for my Granddaughter. And you best know your place."

"But—

"I know you care greatly for her. You've been her protector and best friend for many years. So don't think I don't understand your feelings, but she's at that age where she must start thinking of her future." Setsuna bared her teeth and gripped tightly onto the sheath of her sword.

"What about her future? You don't know if this is what she would want! All you care about is continuing the family line!"

"Setsuna! You're being insubordinate. You realize if this behavior of yours continues I'll have no choice but to send you back. Please don't make me do something so awful. I don't want to think that I made a poor choice in asking you to watch over Konoka while she attends this school, further more I know how much it would displease her to see you go.

". . ."

"So are we agreed then?"

". . ."

"Sakurazaki?"

"Yes, Sir. I understand what it is I must do." Setsuna displeasingly stated and agreed. She bowed to the Dean before leaving the room. She opened the door and slammed it shut behind her. Setsuna began to walk back down the hall to the classroom, and slammed her fist hard into the wall leaving a descent sized crater in it. Konoka and Chamo; who had earlier hid behind the corner opposite the direction Setsuna was going in watched horrified at her actions. Chamo jumped off Konoka's shoulder and took a few steps out in front of her.

"Whoa! Never seen her that angry before. I wonder what could've made her so angry. Then again I wonder what her and the Dean where speaking about. Konoka what do you—Konoka!" Chamo had called out to her as he saw her racing to her Grandfather's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Clamier: I OWN THIS STORY  
>Disclamier: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF NEGIMA! ANYTHING<br>Copyright 2011 by IceDragonMist

* * *

><p>"GRANDFATHER!" Konoka shouted as she flung open the door to her Grandfather's office. The Dean was startled a bit as he jumped out of his seat. He quickly ran to his Granddaughter examining her rather whitish face.<p>

"Oh my word! Are you ill? Do you have a fever? What is wrong? You look so pale!" Konoka was only able to shake her head "no" to her Grandfathers questioning. She wasn't even able to get a word in edge-wise as he acted very over bearing.

"Grandfather… please. Allow me to speak." She said in her sweet sounding voice.

"O-of course my dear. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. I'm sorry for barging in this way."

"You had me very upset Konoka. I thought something was dreadfully wrong the way you came rushing in here like that. You gave me quite a fright my child." Konoka looked down at the floor. Her Grandfather placed his hand behind his back, placing them on top of one another. He took in a sigh of relief that his Granddaughter wasn't sick. But he still looked on at her with concern.

". . ."

"Konoka? What is it my dear?"

". . ."

"Something must be wrong." Konoka chewed at her bottom lip for a while before answering the Dean.

"Grandfather… I'm sorry but I overheard you and Setsuna." She said softly as her eyes stayed focused on the floor.

"I see…" The Dean said. He let out a long sigh as he stroked his uniquely shaped bushy long beard.

"So did you hear everything then?" Konoka looked up at her Grandfather and nodded firmly at him, but quickly shook her head in dismissal.

"Yes and no. I… was looking for Setsuna I was wondering where she was. When I heard her voice I came over to your door Grandfather. That's when I heard you speaking to her; and that's when I began to eavesdrop." He chuckled a bit and smiled through his beard.

"This is a side of you I haven't seen before. Sneaking around and eavesdropping isn't something I would suspect you of doing, Konoka."

"Forgive me Grandfather. But when I heard her voice and heard how coldly you were speaking to her I felt I had no choice but to continue listing." The Dean nodded in agreement with her. He understood Konoka's feelings about her friend and felt it was only naturally for her to worry.

"Please tell me what the conversation between you and her was about. I've only heard a little so I don't know or understand what it was about. And I'm worried about Setsuna… I never saw her so upset before."

"She seemed upset?" He quickly asked. Hearing what Konoka just said took him by surprise.

"I didn't think it was such a big deal for her."

"Yeah well tell that to the wall!" A tiny voice soon interrupted the two.

"Chamo?"

"That's right baby! The one and only!" Chamo hopped into the room and ran up Konoka's leg, taking a seat a top her shoulder once again. He crossed his tiny arms and furrowed his bold eyebrows.

"Alright Deanie spill it! What going on with Konoka's girl!" Chamo brashly yelled at the Dean. Konoka blushed and put her hand over the Ermine's mouth.

"C-Chamo! Don't say things like that!"

"Hmm, I see. If even he is worried then I see no point in hiding it." Both Chamo and Konoka watched as the Dean walked back slowly over behind his desk. He took a seat in his big leather chair. His droopy old eyes were fixated on the two that stood before him.

"In a way I suppose… Setsuna has every right to be upset. I basically threaten her; I told her I would send her back to Kyoto if she didn't uphold our agreement."

"And what agreement was that?" Konoka boldly asked her Grandfather. He swiveled his chair to the side and began stroking at his beard again.

"She would be relived of her duties. In other words… she would no longer need a reason to protect you Granddaughter."

"SAY WHAT!" Chamo shouted. He jumped off Konoka's shoulder and ran over to the desk, climbing up the side of the wooden leg of the desk. Chamo go onto the surface of the desk and hopped over near the Dean.

"C'mon tell us the truth! What really going on here? Setsuna would never agree to leave Konoka's side!" He turned his chair back to its rightful position. He then stood up and walked over to Konoka, completely ignoring the Ermine.

"HEY DON'T TREAT ME LIKE I'M INVISIABLE! HEY! HEY!"

"Konoka… do you remember how I've been setting up meetings for you with potential suitors?"

"Yes I do." Konoka's body tensed up as she answered.

"Well that was part of it. The agreement she and I talked about."

"WAIT A MINTUNE! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU'VE BEEN SETTING UP YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER WITH STRANGE MEN!" Chamo yelled as he jumped up and down from the desk. The Dean turned and faced him shaking his head.

"You misunderstand. It's for the benefit of our family. These are young gentlemen who are willing and capable of being a husband for my Granddaughter. This is simply to set up an arranged marriage."

"MARRIAGE? BUT SHE'S JUST A KID! YOU WANT TO MARRY HER OFF AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE!" Chamo loudly shouted and questioned. He sounded very objectionable to whatever the Dean was telling him. The Dean shook his head.

"I didn't say I would marry her off to anyone… yet."

"Grandfather…" She said softly. Chamo quieted down as Konoka began to speak.

"This is what was upsetting her. I never really told Setsuna about these meetings, because if I did I knew she would begin to feel useless. If I do… marry someday there would be no reason for her to be by my side. What I heard Setsuna saying, about how it's against my will… Grandfather in a way it is." Konoka tightened her fists. She felt herself shaking as for the first time she was truly standing up for herself to her Grandfather.

"I don't even know if I do want to get married someday. And if I choose to… I want it to be for love and not because of some family tradition!"

"OH YEAH GIRL NOW YOU'RE TALKIN'!" Chamo proudly shouted as she hopped off the desk and ran to Konoka's side.

"But Konoka—

"Grandfather I know you're only trying to do what's best for me because you love me. I know I've been agreeing to meet with these people but I only do it because you want me to. If I could I would love to stay here at Mahora with Setsuna, Chamo, Negi, Asuna, and all of class 2-A. I rather live out life here then to be forced to marry someone I don't even love!" As Konoka turned to run out of the office, she unknowingly had accidently stepped on Chamo.

"Oh my. What am I to do?"

"Ugh! You… could help me up! Old-timer!" Chamo spoke from his squished position on the floor. The Dean laughed and he bent down and peeled Chamo from the floor.

"This isn't fair… why me? Why am I always getting squished and stomped on and pushed around?" Chamo sadly said feeling utterly defeated.

"Because Chamo you are but a small and puny creature." As the Dean said those harsh words, tears started to stream down Chamo's cheeks.

Meanwhile Konoka had made her way back to the classroom. She wiped away any tears she had before entering the room. She quickly headed over to where Setsuna was in her seat. Their return to the classroom went unnoticed as the boorish brawl between Asuna and Ayaka continued on. The other classmates and Negi's attention were focused only on the two.

"Setsuna…" She looked up at Konoka but then quickly looked away.

"Miss Konoka…" Setsuna shyly answered. Konoka grabbed Setsuna's hand.

"Come on I need to speak with."


	3. Chapter 3

Clamier: I own this Story. My Idea!

Diclamier: I do not own anything of Negima!

CopyRight 2011-2013 by IceDragonMist

Hello, and welcome to the 3rd and final installment of this story. I hope you all enjoyed this story and the outcome that is to follow. Thanks to all who followed this story and waiting for this very long update.  
>I would of course tell you as to why it was such a long hiatus but it would be to long to tell. Please feel free to visit my Profile for I have written as to why I was not able to be on here or continue any of my works for such a time.<p>

Anyway again thank you all and visit my Profile whenever you wish. Thanks for sticking with me :) Enjoy and keep reading.

* * *

><p>As Konoka took Setsuna by her hand, the rest of the class along with Asuna and Ayaka were finally calming down. Negi stood in-between the two girls using all the strength he could muster to hold the girls off on either side.<p>

"OKAY! OKAY! Girls enough! Please now everyone, back to your seats." Sighs of disappointment left the students mouths as they calmly began to return to their assigned seats. Negi happen to glace over just as Konoka and Setsuna were leaving the room. He quickly addressed them.

"Setsuna, Konoka where are you two going?"

"Uh, we have to go speak to my Grandfather about something." Konoka weakly smiled and lied to Negi which is something she normally wouldn't do.

"Ah, of course. Just please be back in time for the next class." They two both nodded and headed out the door. However Ayaka and Asuna were still staring daggers at each other. Negi insisted they sit down and stay away from one another the rest of the day, and of course they reluctantly agreed.

"This isn't over Ayaka!" Asuna hissed at her long-time rival.

"Not by a long shot pigtails!" Ayaka replied.

(Sighs) "Well at least that's over." Negi took a very much well deserved sigh of relief. But he quickly felt that something was missing, as he looked about himself.

"Huh? I wonder where Chamo went off to." As Negi wondered where his friend was… Chamo was being scrapped up off the floor by the Dean. The Dean picked up Chamo and snapped the Ermine back into shape and placed him on the desk.

"Ugh! Remind me never to do that again."

"Maybe you should get a sign."

"Deanie! I can't hold up a sign that says "Don't step on me!" while I'm trying to perform magic at the same time! That would be a total inconvenience." The Dean agreed and went over to one of the drawers in his desk. There he took out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote something down. He then got some clear tape and took a tiny bit of tape and placed it on the edge of the paper.

"Here you go Chamo. I hope this helps." He placed the note to Chamo's chest and pressed hard with his thumb on the piece of type, making sure it stayed firmly on his fur.

"You're so mean!" Chamo began to whine as tears came streaming down his face.

"Hush. Please I need you to do a favor for me. Can you go check on Konoka for me? I'm afraid if I were to approach her myself it would just push her further away. Can you do that for me Chamo and talk to my granddaughter for me?" Chamo nodded and pounded his chest.

"YES SIR! YOU CAN COUNT ON ME! But…in return you gotta do something for me." The Dean raised one of his very long bushy eyebrows and stroked his very long beard.

"That seems fair. What is this favor you want?" Chamo stroked his furry chin for a bit before springing up and snapping his fingers.

"I've got it! Turn me into a human!" The Dean chuckled.

"Are you forgetting that, that can't be done?"

"Oh yeah…I forgot!" Chamo shoulders slumped in defeat and the Dean proceeded to pat him on his head.

"Now, now. If you think of something else by all means let me know." Chamo smiled a bit and went on his way to find Konoka. Meanwhile Konoka and Setsuna were outside in the courtyard sitting on a bench.

"Ah…Miss Konoka…" Setsuna shyly said.

"Call me Konoka. I've told you many times Setsuna."

"But it wouldn't be…proper." Setsuna looked down while twiddling her thumbs. Konoka in return sighed heavily. She then moved closer to Setsuna, grabbing onto her shoulders and pulling her closer. Their faces were inches away from one another's. Setsuna's face turned bright red and she would have fainted if it weren't for Konoka holding onto her.

"Setsuna do you like me?"

"WH-What!? What do you mean!? Do I like you!?" Setsuna felt as if she were having a panic attack. Her breathing began to labor and her heart was beating so fast against her chest, she swore it would explode. She pushed Konoka back to allow some space between them.

"Yes do you like me?" Konoka relentlessly asked again.

"I-I-I do. I MEAN AS A FRIEND AND PROTECTOR! OF COURSE!" Setsuna nervously shouted her answer and let out a forced, unflattering laugh.

"Setsuna that's not what I meant…" Konoka stated sadly. Setsuna looked down toward the ground not knowing what she should say. Suddenly she took Konoka by the hand and a serious look had washed over her face.

"Come with me." She said as she pulled Konoka from the bench and took off hastily. As they both ran to wherever Setsuna was leading them, they had no idea that straggling behind was non-other than Chamo.

"HHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" (Huff, puff) "SLOW DOWN! I HAVE SHORT LEGS YOU KNOW!" The poor Ermine yelled at the top of his tiny lungs but of course neither of them would hear his cries. Setsuna had led Konoka all the way to that gigantic tree that stood just outside of the Academy.

"Setsuna…what are we doing here?" Konoka asked, sounding a bit worried. Setsuna had her backed turned to Konoka. She grabbed on tightly to the hilt of her sword, she then turned her head slightly to the left as she began to speak.

"I'm sorry for dragging you here so suddenly. But I thought we would have more privacy this way, I didn't want anyone to listen in on our conversation. I want to tell you this but I fear once I do you will hate me and I could no longer watch over you."

"I could never hate you Setsuna. I don't ever want you to think that whatever you say or do would make you have to leave. I don't know what I would do without you." Konoka softly spoke in turn.

"I knew you would say that. You're always so kind and thoughtful Miss."

"I thought I told you to stop that…" Konoka pouted and crossed her arms. A smile came across Setsuna's lips. Setsuna looked down at the ground again and she finally released her grip off of the handle.

"No matter what happens… Konoka I need you to know this. Even if I do have to leave you, which I do not want to do but if I don't say this now I probably never will. Konoka I— But before Setsuna had the chance to finish her sentence; Konoka ran up behind Setsuna putting both of her arms around her waist tightly.

"Then don't say anything."

"Konoka?"

"I think… I already know what you want to say. But if you think you would have to leave me once you say it then you're being dumb Setsuna." At that point Konoka let go of Setsuna. She slowly turned around to face the girl she secretly loved but had not yet been able to confess to her, her true moved closer to Setsuna again while placing her hand on her shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Konoka wait!" Setsuna suddenly shouted. She felt as she was having a panic attack again. She shook herself out of it and placed her lips firmly to Konoka's. Her eyes widened with shock, but she soon closed them as she let herself relax and let the kiss between them deepen. Shortly after; they pulled away from the kiss they were sharing and smiled widely at each other.

"Konoka I love you."

"I know; me too."

"So, what happens now? I can no longer stay with you. I' am unworthy of being your protector I let my feelings overwhelm me. I couldn't fulfill my duties to you… or you're Grandfather." Konoka smiled and put her hand gently on Setsuna's cheek.

"You shouldn't worry. Stop being so serious for once. I want to be with you whether you're protecting me or not. Trust me everything will be fine, as long as we're together." She took Setsuna by the hand as they started walking back toward the school.  
>All the while unbeknownst to the two girls Chamo was hiding in the grass. His face was still bright red after witnessing the pair kissing. Soon after he returned to the Dean; but never truly told him what he saw. The following day both Setsuna and Konoka went to see the Dean as well.<p>

Konoka protested to her Grandfather that Setsuna were to stay with her for as long as she wanted, otherwise she would run away with Setsuna and never hear from them again. The Dean's hands were tied leaving him no choice; so he agreed to her terms and stopped the arrangements for possible suitors.  
>From then on wherever Konoka went Setsuna closely followed like she had always done, but instead of hiding in the shadows she stood right by her side… hand in hand.<p>

~THE END


End file.
